I've got the Blackest Heart
by SeverinadeStrango
Summary: Necromancer Seveira DeathSword is a lonely girl. She's got no family, and not many friends - but the one thing she's got is a lust for power. Seveira tackles the ultimate challenge and succeeds...but something's different about her, and it's not necessarily for the better.
1. Chapter 1

**I've got the blackest heart**

**By: SeverinadeStrango**

**A wizard101 fanfiction**

**Summary: Death wizard Seveira DeathSword is a lonely girl. She's got no family. No fame. Not many friends. The one thing she's got is a lust for power. Seveira tackles the ultimate challenge…..and succeeds...but something's different...VERY different about her. Will she overcome the evilness inside her?**

**Author's Note: I did this for my sister's birthday, she's a HUGE wizard 101 fan and I thought that since she didn't like dolls or nail polish or anything like that, this would be the perfect gift. Enjoy, and no flames please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizard 101. (I keep forgetting the disclaimer on my stories so I have to work on it)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE: I'm screaming in the rain<strong>

"AND STAY OUT!" Two novice fire wizards by the name of Bethany Ravenfriend and Thomas Emberglow sprinted out of Dragon's Mouth cave into the rain. They didn't stop running until they were all the way on the other side of Golem Tower.

Bethany sneezed violently.

"We were supposed to meet Ambrose HERE? NOW? How could this get any worse?"

Thomas reconsidered this thought.

"Let's see. We were nearly killed by a Grandmaster death wizard by the name of god-knows-what, almost struck by lightning, rained almost to death, and lost in the middle of nowhere. You're right. How CAN things get any worse?"

Then, there was a huge bang, and a sinister figure could be seen moving through the top floor of golem tower.

"Just like that, I guess."

Unsure of what to do, the two pyromancers waited. And waited. And waited. For twenty minutes. They were just heading back to Ravenwood when Headmaster Ambrose came rushing up to meet them in the commons tunnel, along with Gamma, his pet owl.

"Young wizards! So sorry I'm late, are you all right?" Bethany and Thomas looked at each other.

"You have got to be kidding me," Bethany stormed, "some wizard in Dragon's Mouth cave just scared ten years off of our lives, and there's someone inside golem tower."

Ambrose shook his head.

"I must ask Seveira to stop doing that, she's rather temperamental. As for the tower- follow me, young wizards!" And he headed into the tower. Having the option of freezing to death or following the Headmaster, they went in to golem tower.

IN DRAGON'S MOUTH CAVE...

Death wizard Seveira DeathSword stared into the fire. Nobody could blame those two novices for running, because she looked quite threatening. Her face frame was small, she had full, pale lips that were usually curved into a malicious smile when finishing off something or someONE in battle, and slanted purple eyes that looked like cats eyes, someone might as far as to say she looked evil. Her hair was pitch-black, and if she ever let it down, it would cascade down to her hips. Usually, it was up in a ninja like angular head piece, her face from nose down was covered by a thin white cloth. All you could see was those deadly purple eyes.

Her Robes were long –black and white (like everything else) with skulls on the bust and back, in between the knees, likewise on the reverse side, and a bone-white corset that cinched her waist so tight she could almost fit both her hands around it. Seveira's boots were nothing extraordinary, she gotten them when she was only an adept wizard, and for some strange reason, never bothered to replace them since. The only thing noticeable about her shoes was the insanely high heels that were attached to the soles.

The most frightening thing about her whole composure was the long black sword/wand she heaved around. It was not an ordinary wand, not one you could find in the bazaar or any other store. She had crafted it herself, worked on it for four years with such precision that it could deliver blows twice as powerful as an ordinary grandmaster wand. (Said sword was currently lying beside her on the floor of Dragon's Mouth cave)

You might wander what grandmaster wizards do, with no quests. Do they just walk around and flaunt their stuff? Do they work on badges? Or do they give up on wizardry overall, to go to extremes? All of these answers and guesses are wrong. Of course they have a quest. It's just impossible. Not one wizard had yet defeated Malistare; they had either chickened out or been defeated. And when they came out of Malistaire's dungeon, they were never able to talk about it.

Only then did Seveira look up to the top window of Golem Tower. She could see the glow of a dueling circle, and the outline of a tall, thin man. How unusual! She picked up her sword and turned to exit, running from the rain to Golem Tower. Easily running up all four floors, she paused at the entrance to the fifth one. Even from where she was standing, it was easy to see who was in the back of the room.

Malistaire.

Seveira's heart began to thud, and she gripped her sword so tightly it hurt. She was looking at the most evil wizard in the entire spiral. On the dueling circle were two draconians and on the other side were Bethany and Thomas, the two annoying pyromancers she had sent running from the cave. She had remembered having to fight draconians at level one, Malistaire always attempted to slow the newest wizards down, as each and every one, he knew, was trained to defeat him. But he had never been there in person!

The Headmaster continued to help out the inexperienced pyromancers, giving them powerful spells and adding more pips to their circle whenever he could. Draconians were not particularly powerful, they died within three minutes. Then, Ambrose advanced towards Malistaire, his staff raised, ready to duel.

"Now let me deal with Malistaire himself!" Malistaire sneered. He looked more than a little scary.

"Another time, old man. I have what I came for." And he disappeared in a small explosion of blood red sparks.

Behind the fifth floor door, Seveira's mind and heart were racing. Why would the most evil wizard in the spiral show up to just another novice's duel in person? There could only be one reason. These wizards, Bethany and Thomas were the ones destined to defeat him once and for all. And she couldn't let that happen.

* * *

><p><strong>So here's another one of my stories. It's an actual adventure, not just some parody or one-shot (like I usually write). <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed, more will be coming VERY soon!**

**- Severina**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: (becuase I'm still always forgetting) I don't own Wizard 101.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Given the slip<p>

The following day, Seveira didn't show up in Ravenwood. She didn't show up the next day either. Or the next. Or the next. Or the next. Joyful whispers of "Seveira's not here!" were heard daily in the Death, Myth, and Fire classrooms.

The Headmaster couldn't find her either. He had checked the Ravenwood infirmary, her favorite "hiding spots", (i.e. Dragon Mouth's cave, the graveyard in haunted cave,) and even her house, which was currently being watched over by a particularly gruesome zombie/skeleton called Fletcher, who claimed not to have seen her in five days. Having run out of ideas, Ambrose thought that if anyone knew where she was, it was her best-and only friends. Within the next hour Malorn Ashthorn and Duncan Grimwater were called to the Headmaster's office.

"You called us, Headmaster?" Malorn's voice was low and rather reedy. Ambrose raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, boys. I am sorry to tell you that your fellow Necromancer Seveira DeathSword has gone missing. Do any of you know her whereabouts, or have a clue to where she is?" Both boys shook their heads, although Duncan seemed quite eager to get out of there. It was a bit suspicious.

"Something you'd like to tell me, Mr. Grimwater?"

"No, Headmaster." It was quite obvious Duncan was lying. It didn't help that Malorn elbowed him sharply in the side either.

"Mr. Grimwater, if I don't know, it could possibly cost Seveira her life!" Duncan looked ready to burst.

"ALRIGHT!" he yelled, "She went to go defeat Malistaire. Said something about becoming undefeatable…." I was now so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Then Malorn exploded.

"MALISTAIRE? That's darn impossible! Not a single soul has been able to yet!" Malorn was quite red in the face, more angry about Seveira telling _Duncan_ than her running away to Dragonspyre. The Headmaster broke the awkward silence that had formed.

"I always feared this would happen. Go to the dormitories and get me two intimate pyromancers by the name of Bethany Ravenfriend and Thomas Emberglow." The two Necromancers ran out of the headmaster's office faster than you could say "Steve." No time was to be lost.

IN DRAGONSPYRE…

Seveira gazed, wide-eyed at the dungeon sigil she was about to step on. It had been a major cause of wizard injuries and even deaths. Too much unnecessary force could kill a wizard. Game over. Over half the wizards that went in didn't live to tell the tale. This particular dungeon was known for its unnecessary force.

She scratched her head. Then again, what did she have to lose? Her mysterious disappearance had been dramatic enough. If she died, people would most definitely notice. Taking a deep breath, as if to inhale courage itself, she stepped onto the sigil.

BACK IN RAVENWOOD….

Out of breath, Bethany and Thomas raced into the headmaster's office, their arms laden with items they had collected in their vigorous quest work. "You sent for us *pant**pant*?"

Bethany dropped half of the stuff she was carrying, and then wiped sweat from her forehead.

"I see you have been progressing well, already adepts." At the headmaster's comment, Thomas straightened up proudly, only to drop his posture once again. "However, you will need to progress much, much, faster."

Two jaws hit the floor. "WHAT?"

The headmaster held up a hand. "I will explain." he said, then waited for the two fire wizards to relax. "You remember your first official day as wizards, when that necromancer chased you out of Dragon's Mouth Cave? Thomas gulped visibly.

"I- I still have nightmares about her sword." He hung his head. There were four seconds of awkward silence.

Ambrose continued. "Her name is Seveira DeathSword, and five days ago, she disappeared. Now – I have just gotten information that she is on – well – a suicide mission, practically."

Bethany raised her wrist slightly, to indicate her opinion. "What kind of – mission?"

Ambrose sighed. "She has sworn to defeat Malistare – or at least die trying. There is a reason, you see, that Malistaire himself showed up at your draconian defeat. You two are the ones destined to defeat Malistaire."

For the second time that night, their jaws hit the floor.

"That is why I have summoned you. You will not be defeating Malistaire. Instead you will face an even tougher challenge. Seveira is your target now."

"But headmaster," said Thomas, "shouldn't we defeat Malistaire _first?"_

Ambrose slammed his fist on the table, making Bethany and Thomas jump. "YOU ARE NOT UNDERSTANDING! _She _will defeat him. Except there will not be peace. She will take his place, only greater and more powerful than any wizard the spiral has ever seen!" They gasped, their mouths opening and closing like a pair of fish, unable to say anything. "You may go now. And train hard! Once you become grandmasters, I will take you to defeat her. In due time." Bethany and Thomas raced away like they were on fire.

BACK IN DRAGONSPYRE….

"Hy –yahh!" Seveira brought down her sword on an enemy's head and watched it vanish, a grim smile on her face. It was a random tower battle like any other. Until she saw the rune markings near the stairs. The last level was just above her… as well as the ultimate challenge. She checked her health and mana, then shrugged, drank her last potion, and felt her health replenish. Might as well. Thinking like a true suicidal.

She had taken her time walking up the "stairs of doom." So many had died here. Her last moments, if that's what they were, would not be wasted. It had been eerily calm until she reached the top. Then, there was a blinding flash of light and she felt that familiar speeding feeling of being pulled into a dueling circle. This was it. As her vision returned, she could see her opponent. It wasn't Malistaire.

"WHAT?" she yelled, desperately trying to move her feet. But who was she kidding? It was a battle. They stayed planted. Her opponent was a hazy ball of black light. School: Death. Health: 30, 000.

_30,000?_

Now she was panicking. No way was she going to live through this. Oh, gosh. The first round. The Black light gained six power pips. he casted an eight round stun on her, easy, then placed multiple death prisms, death traps, hexes, curses, and blades. It was pretty much official. She was doomed.

On the fourteenth round, the black light cast its attack. She watched with awe as a skeletal dragon emerged from the circle. Blue lightning sparked from his mouth.

He turned to her. _Oh, crud._ He blasted.

25,786 damage. Way beyond unnecessary force. 110% a lethal blow.

Seveira's head lolled for a few seconds in the "defeated" position, then she slumped forward, literally feeling the slender, cold, icy fingers of death holding her shoulders, the fight, the health, the deadly, the _everything _drained out of her.

Malistaire tossed the barely alive necromancer over his shoulder, and with a snap of his fingers dismissed the black light. So _this _was the wizard who had come to defeat him. She was capable of it. But not destined. _Even so, _he thought, _precautions must be taken….she must be contained._

* * *

><p><strong>So...yeah. This was a bit more difficult to write than my other stories, partially because it's dramatic. Not exactly my favorite...but still. So let me know what you think! There is PLENTY more coming soon! :)<strong>

**- Severina**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Nothing to lose

She woke up in some kind of dungeon. It was a small stone room, and had no windows. Although there was a door, it was not visible. Seveira was sitting on a block of stone three feet high. Her arms and ankles were chained to the wall and floor with black beams of electricity. She was allowed to move slightly, but if any magic or larger movements were attempted it would send a jolt of super - strong electricity through her body, which was fragile enough as it is.  
>Even if she wanted to, Seveira couldn't move. The little energy she had was being used to breathe, blink, and keep her heart pumping.<p>

Her eyes flitted around nervously, trying to take in her surroundings. For the first time she noticed that her headpiece was off, it was lying on the ground on top of the glowing black sword. They were both far out of her reach. Also, the laces on her white corset had been loosened a lot, probably so she could breathe easier.

Shame struck her heart. _Why _was she not allowed to die? At least if she died it would have been honorable. Now what? Well, one thing was for sure. If she was going to be held captive, she wasn't going to play it nicey – nicey and cooperate. Every second would be an attempt to escape, no matter what the cost.

Seveira violently jerked her arms outward, trying to wrench herself away from the bonds. _Zaaaaaaap! _Ow. She kept trying. _Zap! Zapzapzap! Zaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap! _

An hour later, she finally gave up, maybe not as self – disciplined as she thought she was. Her body was literally spasming with exhaustion and pain and even blinking hurt. _Such shame…._ Seveira's head dropped onto her chest, and for the first time in seven years, she let her tears fall.

_Snap. _Seveira looked up, too tired to regain any scraps of composure. An opening had appeared in the wall in front of her, and staring through that opening were two cold, black eyes.

"Stupid little girl." Her purple eyes snapped open, and her body flooded with rage. It didn't matter if she was only seventeen; NO ONE called her little, let alone stupid.

"You savage. You filthy ANIMAL. You were too afraid to face me yourself. And I was _solo._" There was a sudden grinding noise and a block of stone dropped down, leaving a giant gap, allowing her captor – Malistare – to walk in. She wrenched against the bonds once more, feeling the electricity zap her again, taking it without a sound. Malistaire sneered.

"Well, I must admit, you impress me. You are not like the other girls, all clothed in _pink,_ who would be sobbing in seconds." Seveira's chest heaved, as she focused her glare.

"How would_ you _know? How many others have you kept here?"

"None. It does not take a genius to see that little girls are delicate creatures."

"Then why keep me?"

"You actually came close. A necromancer this skilled would be too valuable to lose."

"I would have gratefully and honorably died!"

"That can be arranged." He held his staff in front of him. Seveira smiled wickedly.

"You wouldn't. Besides, I don't have anything to lose." Malistaire sneered again at her.

"You will be squealing like a pig soon enough." He left the room, and the stone sealed itself. Seveira watched him go, her pale and cracked lips curled into a snarl. _He will die._

RAVENWOOD

The pyromancer called Simeon stood outside the boy's dorms, near Torrence, like he usually did. But today was no usual day. Ever since Malorn and Duncan, the two necromancers, were called into the headmaster's office, the news had spread like a plague through the school. Seveira had gone to defeat Malistaire. It was official. She was doomed. So it was obvious, wasn't it? He had to go get her.

He had never told anyone, but ever since he was fifteen, the feelings of awe and respect for Seveira that few wizards have had turned into a crush. If she knew, he would most certainly die, so he kept it to himself.

But now he was eighteen, and Seveira was practically committing suicide. It was now or never, and what did he have to lose? He turned his gaze to Bartelby, the world tree, trying to make up his mind to go in and travel to Dragonspyre.

"Not on your LIFE." The voice yanked him out of his thoughts. Malorn Ashthorn was standing in front of him, arms crossed. He was already mad that Seveira had confided in Duncan rather than him, and it didn't help that some other boy was thinking about going after her.

"Hey, what's your problem? You don't _want_ her do die…?" Simeon raised his eyebrows.

"Just stay AWAY from my girlfriend!"

"Look, this is hardly the time. She's gonna die!"

"I'M going for her."

"Just because you're a death wizard – "

"Yeah, at least I've actually talked to her!"

Duncan, most unwisely, chose that moment to come into Ravenwood.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Malorn stared at Duncan, his face red from yelling. "WHAT'S WRONG?" He tackled the other unsuspecting necromancer and they rolled over together in a heap of flying fists and robes. They were so caught up in their little fight that no one noticed Simeon sneak into Bartelby. The muffled shouts he heard were hinting that it was going to be long.

An hour and twenty – four minutes later, Malorn sat inside Duncan's house, holding an ice pack to his arm. Duncan was trying to make his lip stop bleeding.

"This was stupid." Duncan said pointedly, and as if to support him, Malorn's arm started hurting extra. He turned away.

"Seveira's mine. Okay?"  
>"No way. I like her too." Malorn looked ready to tackle him again.<p>

"How come she told _you?"_

"Well, you were teaching intimates at that time…"

"Oh….." It sure seemed like he had forgiven Duncan. But things aren't always like they seem. _So what, _Malorn thought as he teleported back to his house, _Seveira is mine. If he doesn't come to his senses at that time, I'll punch his lights out. _

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, there is a bit of romance involved. Romance isn't my best genre, so it might not be as good as you expected.<strong>

**Anyways, REVIEW, PLEASE! I need reviews...**

**- Severina**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: (aaargh! I forgot this on Chapter 3!) I don't own Wizard 101.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: The Race of Doom<p>

Seveira had been held captive by Malistaire for one week now. Her face looked sunken and skeletal, and her body was weak, but her health had returned to its usual 2,672. Over the past two days, she had spent many hours thinking of an escape plan that was much simpler and less painful. In her deep thought, she had refused all food, and her body had lost much "filling" unusually quickly.

She had still maintained her feminine shape, although her sleeves were not clinging tightly to her arms anymore, and her shoes seemed rather loose. Seveira had decided to put this to use.

She managed to shake her foot slightly, and the boot on that foot twisted, the heel coming to rest on the other shoe. She wiggled her foot around in the extra room it had, and used the skinny, six inch stiletto heel to pick at the laces of her left boot.

It took her several hours, but she eventually pulled the laces loose enough so that she could slowly slide her foot upward and out of it. After doing the same with the other shoe, she slid her bare feet out of them and drew her legs under her body, now sitting cross – legged.

Taking a deep breath, she stuck her legs straight out in front of her and _ever so slowly_ edged herself forward. When her slender, white toes felt the cold of metal, she knew victory was hers. Seveira tugged once against the bonds on her wrist, allowing her to slide six inches forward. Electricity shot through her body, 100 health disappeared, and she drew back, but the mission was accomplished. Clasped in between her feet was the handle of the long, black sword.

It had been difficult for her to get the sword, but she only allowed herself to rest for about two and a half minutes. Then escape plan A was put into action. She twisted her feet around and jostled the sword until her feet clasped the handle and the blade was pointing upward. The blade stayed upright, then dropped onto her chest, it was laying flat on her. Seveira brought her feet inward, and the blade moved up. (It was flat; then again, otherwise she would be in extreme pain.) It moved up her face, and she flinched at the cold metal.

Eventually, the blade was on top of her wrists, underneath the black electricity bonds. She turned the sword with her legs until the sharp edge was touching the electricity, and then thrust upward with the sword.

_Zaaaaap! Crack! _ The electricity buzzed around her wrists and the sword, giving her a split second of wiggle room. She jerked her wrists down, the electricity snapping back around the sword a second later.

Seveira tumbled onto the ground, dazed, but free. She took the hilt of the sword in her hands, thrust upwards, and then yanked down. The sword was free. She did the same thing with her shoes, which were still trapped by the ankle bonds, and put them on as soon as they were free. Now to recover. Taking the sword, she cast a healing spell on herself, and her health replenished. Even so, Seveira was still exhausted. There was nothing more she could do, for now. Tired and worn out, Seveira curled up against the wall and slept for the first time in a week.

IN ANOTHER PART OF DRAGONSPYRE, THE NEXT DAY

Simeon was ready. He had filled all three of his potion bottles, bought health and mana elixirs, and had spent the last day training himself insane. _Here goes, _he thought, and stepped onto the sigil of the ultimate dungeon. _I'm coming, Seveira. _

RAVENWOOD

Malorn sat gloomily on the bench behind the myth school, peering down into the gigantic hole where the death school used to be. He was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Duncan sit down beside him. Duncan prodded his shoulder with his staff.

"Ow! Oh – it's _you."_

"Yes, got a problem with that?" They remained silent for a couple of seconds, then Duncan continued to speak. "You – you remember when I walked into Ravenwood and you were yelling at some boy standing near the storm tree?"

"Yeah….."

"Well, he's gone."

"WHAT?" Malorn jumped to his feet.

"What?" said Duncan.

"He was going to go after Seveira!"

"And that's a bad thing…..?"

"She'll probably fall for him."

"Come on," Duncan said, "she's not a damsel in distress kind of person, she will probably kill him."

"That's extreme."

"_You're_ extreme."

"Bug off. I'm going to beat him to it." Malorn stood up and walked briskly towards the world gate. Duncan rolled his eyes.

"A race to doom. Sounds fun. I might as well try to win." He stood up and followed the other wizard.

IN MOOSHU

Bethany and Thomas emerged from the tree of life and collapsed on the ground.

"I am never," Thomas gasped, "doing that again." Bethany nodded, and wiped her forehead. They had just fought the entire dungeon all by themselves. Both of them were now master pyromancers, they had been training for as long as four days in a row, no breaks. Bethany sat on the grassy ground, remembering their final challenge.

"You think we'll be able to take on Seveira and live?"

"Nope." Thomas was _not _feeling optimistic today.

"I was _looking_ for a yes."

"Then why ask?"

"Good point. Well, come on, you lazy butt," Bethany got up and started walking, "we got more training. Move it!"

* * *

><p><strong>I rather liked writing this chapter for some odd reason. <strong>

**Please Review! I AM DESPERATE! Desperate enough to send out one of my darling cobras to...um...convince you.**

**Hehehe...**

**- Severina**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizard 101.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Evil sometimes wins<p>

It was late afternoon. Seveira was bored. She had been able over the last few days to blast a small hole in the right wall, but it could only serve as a window that was about the size of a mail slot. There was a clear view of a dueling circle she sat down, bored as ever, and polished her sword for what must have been the fifteenth time that day while thinking about a few ways to get the heck out of there.

Then she heard the sound. It was rhythmic and coming closer every time it was heard. That sound was the sound of someone running up stairs. To their doom.

Simeon gasped for air; he had sprinted all the way up the long spiral staircase. He stopped on the second to last step (going all the way up could have triggered a dueling circle) and looked around. If Seveira was here, she was gone now. _Did she defeat him?_ He scratched his head, looking around. There was no opponent that he could see. _Well, obviously not, _he thought, answering his own question, _if so the spiral would be rejoicing._ Oh, little did he know…..

"Where are you keeping her?" He yelled, hoping Malistaire, and hopefully Seveira could hear him. "Let her go!" He stepped to the center of the tower. "Come on! Fight me!"

Dread had struck her the moment he had stepped into the center. Malistaire could call the black light at any minute!

"Get out!" She yelled, but he couldn't hear her. Then she saw it. The wispy ball of black light. The Rank 20 boss. "Get out!" Too late.

Simeon was sucked into the dueling circle, and like so many others before him, waited to stare into the face of the most evil wizard in the spiral. But like so many others before him, that was not what greeted him.

Seveira grabbed her sword and slammed it against the front wall. Nothing. Again. Again. Again! AGAIN! BANG! There was a cracking sound, and the entire front wall crumbled into pieces. The dust hadn't even cleared before she was gone.

She ran. Like nothing else in her life mattered. And really, it didn't. She didn't have anything else to lose. Through twisting hallways, spooky corridors, and a maze of rooms she ran, until she came to a small room with a small blue teleporter inside. Not knowing what else to do, Seveira stepped on it.

It teleported her to the tower, the teleporter in the tower was invisible. In front of her, a terrifying duel was taking place, but some sort of barrier stopped her from running forward.

The black light was building up, just like it had been with her. And just like it had been with her, it struck. The skeletal dragon assembled itself in the center of the circle and blasted Simeon. He screamed. His head went into the "defeated" position and then he fell on his back, a bloody "x" carving itself on his face.

The dueling circle and the black light vanished, and she was permitted to go forward. Simeon was lying on his back, drowning in a pool of his own blood. Seveira ran and dropped to her knees next to him. This was so dramatic. Too dramatic for her taste.

"You didn't have to die, you know."

"Yeah – yeah, I did."

"Pyromancers are so _stubborn._"

"At least I won the race." He began to cough and blood poured out of his mouth.

"R –Race?" Seveira had tears running down her face, the thin cloth covering her mouth and nose was becoming slightly wet.

"Yeah. Y'know. The race for you - !" The effort of speaking only brought up more blood. He began to choke.

"No!" she yelled, trying to help him, wipe away the blood, _something._ "Nonononono! Someone help!" She wailed, twisting her head around. There was a soft _Fwwwsh_ as the air caught in her headpiece, but nothing else. "Don't die. Don't die. Don't –!"

But he had died.

As a human being, Seveira's first instinct was to feel sorrowful. But not today. Today, she only felt rage. Rage and the lust for revenge.

"Little girls are delicate creatures."

Seveira wheeled around, to face who else but Malistaire.

"Go die in a hole!" she spat. "Go kill yourself! No – I have a better idea – I KILL YOU!" She slammed the tip of her sword into the ground, and they were both sucked into a new dueling circle.

ON THE FIRST LEVEL OF THE TOWER

Malorn and Duncan had stepped on the sigil to the tower, prepared to fight to their deaths in order to save Seveira's life. It seemed too much like a fairy tale story, and she would probably kill them, but at least she would live.

They entered the first level ready to fight, but nothing was there.

"Huh?" Malorn squinted at the circle, certain his eyes were deceiving him. "No enemies?" Duncan shrugged.

"Hey, I'm not complaining." He headed for the stairs, and onto the second level. Empty. Third level. Empty. Fourth. Fifth. Sixth. The only kind of practice they were getting was walking practice.

It seemed like walking from Firecat Alley to Golem Court, no teleportion. They were both out of breath by the time they got to the last level, but feelings for themselves soon vanished. In front of them, a duel circle was glowing. On one end was Seveira. On the other end was Malistaire.

Seveira was mad. Not just mad. She was raging. On an anger scale going from one to ten, she was a million. He had killed Simeon! And he didn't even bother to do it himself! She didn't need amulets, or elixirs, or charmed items. Her fury fueled everything.

"Die, Die, DIE!" She yelled as she struck with her sword, the critical she had gotten pushing up the damage to six hundred and forty. _He. will. die._

The two necromancers stood at the edge of the staircase, wide – eyed. Duncan made to step forward, but the other stopped him.

"What, shouldn't we go help her?"

"No."

"Wh –how – no- _why?"_

"She would want to finish him on her own."

"Oh."

This was it. Seveira chose her strongest spell, and then casted it forward. Wraith. In a record time of 2.3 seconds, about thirty traps, prisms, and blades exploded. Seveira got a critical. The wraith attacked. 45,619 damage was dealt. Malistaire exploded in a fury of red sparks and singed fabric. He was gone. _It was over._ Or so she thought.

Before she could get a grip on things, a powerful, unseen force seemed to act on her. All thoughts vanished, and they were quickly replaced with feelings of coldness, emptiness, and blackness. And, not to mention, the desire to spill blood.

As soon as the dueling circle had completely faded away, the death wizards raced forward, intending to comfort her if needed and help her recover from the possible shock she went through. They were expecting her to hug them, or at least say hi. The response they got, however, was the exact opposite.

"STAY AWAY!" Seveira's hands clutched her sword, itching to strike. They kept coming forward.

_Slice. _Seveira swiped her sword across Malorn's arm.

"Ow!" He yelled, feeling 240 of his health disappear. Blood was dripping down his arm.

"Hey – what the - !" Duncan had moved within four feet of her and now he was paying the price. Seveira was karate – chopping him three times.

"What's _with_ her?"

"Hey -! I dunno –"

"She like, tried to _kill _us. She cut my arm!"

"Yes, I figured that out."

"So -?"

"We should take her." A rather violent scuffle followed after that.

(It went something like this)

**Seveira = bold**

_Malorn = italics_

Duncan = underline

"So, go take her!"

"_You're insane, right?"_

"Yup."

**[slice (tries to behead Duncan)]**

"_Yep, you're definitely insane."_

[boom] "Okay, I stunned her!"

**(tries to kill him again)**

"No, I didn't! Aaaah!"

**(Smacks him with sword)**

"_On three?"_

"One."

"_Two."_

"Three!"

_[BOOM]_

**(Falls face first on the ground)**

"_Ok, go pick her up, before we get murdered again."_

* * *

><p><strong>Not my best chapter ever, in my opinion. Let me know what you guys think! Please? I need reviews!<strong>

**- Severina**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry for my uber-long absence. Here's chapter six, up and ready. I also have chp 7 ready...so if I get good reviews I will update...:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: In cold storage<strong>

I think the headmaster nearly had a heart attack when two bloody and bruised necromancers carrying the now most evil wizard ever teleported clumsily on top of his desk.

[Crash!] They fell off.

"Get up," said Malorn, "you're on top of me."

" _You_ get up." Duncan spat back.

"With, like, what – 300 pounds on me?"

"On average wizards only weigh 90 to 100 pounds. We're not that heavy."

"Still – ow – GET UP!"

"I can't."

"Put Seveira _down_ for now…"

"Are you CRAZY? She could try and kill us again!"

"If she tries to kill us now in _this position, _we're _so _going to die. NOW GET UP!"

"O – kay…" He got up.

"Well," Malorn turned to the headmaster, "we got her, I guess?"

This was pretty much _the one time_ the headmaster was not able to take

over things in a businesslike way.

"What happened in Dragonspyre? There are only two wizards who can defeat her!"

"Well…"Duncan tapped his foot as he spoke.

"The tower was empty…"Malorn continued.

"We went to the top floor…"

"Seveira was fighting Malistaire…"

"Simeon died…."

"Malistaire exploded, literally…."

"Afterwards, we went over…."

"And then she went psycho and tried to kill us."

"Yep."

"So you two stunned her and brought her here?" Ambrose raised his famous arched eyebrow.

"Yep," they both said in unison.

"Right. You temporarily stunned her at the same time, so the spell should hold for about an hour. While you are still…_safe, _I guess, take her to Krokotopia, go into the tomb of storms, and give her to the Bonekeeper."

"WHAT?" Duncan exploded. (Not literally, don't worry) "The _Bonekeeper?_ He's gonna try to eat her or something….. !"

"Relax, Mr. Grimwater. He will just place her in a chilled crypt, to prevent her from going on a killing rampage."

"You mean like a boss?" Malorn wasn't too happy about his best friend being treated like an opponent, an enemy. But then again, now, that's what she was.

"Almost, yes." The headmaster could see the unease in the two wizard's faces. "Anyone can go in, but at their own risk. She will attempt to slaughter anyone who enters, and sometimes not even in battle! Only two wizards can truly defeat the blackest heart of the spiral once and for all. If someone other than the destined one defeats the blackest heart, _they will inherit it."_

"So – you mean –" Duncan looked uneasily down at the limp form in his arms. "She inherited Malistaire's _heart?"_

"Not literally," said Ambrose, "it is just a figure of speech. The_ evilness_ gets passed. Now go. Before the stun wears off! Go!" They ran.

KROKOTOPIA

Duncan and Malorn ran, kicking up sand as they went, not caring that it got into their eyes. Halfway through, Duncan dropped to the ground.

"You idiot," yelled Malorn over the wind, "come on!"

"She's too heavy!" Duncan shouted back.

"She only weighs 89 pounds!"

"It hurts when you hold that kind of weight for a long time. Take her."

"No. I like my life."

"DO IT."

"Fine. You owe me one." Malorn carried her into the tomb of storms, Duncan walking next to him, massaging his arms.

"Ow, man, that really hurt."

"Shuddup, I'm carrying her now."

"Can we go for two minutes without arguing?"

"Nope. Hey, you started it."

They actually stopped arguing long enough to get to the bonekeeper's crypt, which was a record for them. Malorn stepped on the sigil.

"Well, are you coming?"

"Umm…"

"Come on, Duncan, don't be such a wuss."

Duncan stepped on. They went in.

The bonekeeper was standing in the middle of the crypt, but he did not suck them into a battle.

"Whaaat dooooo yooou waaant?" Malorn shrugged.

"Umm…" said Duncan, pointing down at Seveira, "extremely evil wizard…we have instructions to place her in a crypt….?"

"I wiiiill ooonly if yoooou giiive meee a giift oooof booone."

"A gift of bone…." Malorn dug in his pocket, then pulled out a curved tooth. Duncan stared at it.

"That's a dragon tooth! A big one! Where'd you get that?"

"Dragonspyre. Where else? I was hoping to keep it, but…" He gave the tooth to the bonekeeper, who examined it, then took it. He then took Seveira.

"I wiiiil doooo aaas yoooou aaask." He dragged her down the hall. Duncan shrugged, then followed. So did Malorn.

The Bonekeeper took Seveira to an empty crypt. He opened it. A blast of icy cold air hit them.

"It's got to be at least 50 below 0 in here!" Malorn was a bit scared to leave his best friend in here for god-knows-how-long.

"The cold drains her energy except in battle." Malorn paled. Battle.

"She's gonna die!"

"No. Fire spells, remember?"

"No, it's not that – wait, DON'T SEAL IT -!"

BANG. Too late. Malorn stared at the dungeon openmouthed. His last chance to save her was gone.

"What. Is. Wrong. With. You!" Duncan poked the other wizard.

"The only way to end the black heart is to _kill it in battle._ The only way to end this chaos is…."

"What?" Duncan asked even though he knew….

"The only way for the spiral to go back to its normal, peaceful life is

if … Seveira dies."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh noes! Future's looking pretty bleak for her now...<strong>

**Review please! Then again...if you do I will update soon!**

**- Severina**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! I did have chapter 7 ready all this time but I was hoping for a bit more reviews...oh well, after this story there's a sequel I'm working on...**

**Thanks for any reviews you guys gave me, they really made my day :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The End of the Black<strong>

IN THE HOUSE OF BLACKNESS

Seveira was empty. Thoughtless. Soulless. _I'm nothing,_ she thought, _now just another enemy to defeat. _Here she waited, like all the other bosses in the spiral, for someone to enter their lair and defeat her. Tucking her knees to her chest, she wrapped her arms around them and curled herself in, as if to try and shield herself from fate. She was to die. By the hand of none other than the goody – two – shoes pyromancers, Bethany and Thomas. _Ick._ It almost seemed comical.

She stood and walked over to the edge of the "battlefield", which was a circle of land floating on blackish water. Staring into the water, she looked at her reflection for the first time in weeks. Talk about ick! Her large purple eyes, now they were blood red, were sunken into purple patches of skin. She could see the outline of her skull. Her lips were cracked and scabbed and scarred and she looked demented beyond anyone's imagination. Seveira slapped the water. It brought her no satisfaction, as her reflection came right back to taunt her.

Was this how every enemy turned so evil? Being taunted by who they really were, day and night, night and day? She certainly was. She wasn't golden. Or destined. Or spe! cial. She was black. And cold. And unloving. She was –

"I'M A MONSTER!" She yelled, then dropped to her knees, turned her face to the ceiling, and screamed.

THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE

Bethany RavenFriend and Thomas EmberGlow stood in front of the headmaster's desk. They were both grandmaster pyromancers, and they were ready to take on the ultimate challenge. The headmaster was opening a teleporter to Krokotopia.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

They both nodded.

"Then step in."

They stepped in.

Unlike Bethany expected, she did not end up in the oasis, but in a long hallway with lots and lots and lots of doors, a sigil in front of each one of them.

"Are they all –" she began.

"Many evil beings that have been locked away for the good of the spiral." The headmaster answered. He shivered. This was the grimmest place in the entire spiral. As they walked, he could hear the moans, cries, and shrieks for mercy through the doors. Although there were sigils, no one ever battled.

"Are there any wizards?" Thomas asked.

"Only a few," Ambrose replied, "have joined Malistaire's side. They were all caught and placed here, in the house of blackness."

"Oh." They kept walking.

Three minutes later, The Headmaster stopped and motioned to the door on his left.

"In there you will find her. Now be warned. This is not a regular battle. She has rage and powers that are beyond your imagination. In order to finish her off, you will need to use unnecessary force, dropping her health to the negatives. Once that reaches 2,000, you will have done your job."

"But that will kill her, won't it?" Thomas groaned. Bethany was such a touchy – feely person sometimes. Sure, it was killing, but come on! This was the _black heart._

"Yes, I'm afraid it will. But it is the only way to prevent the destruction of the spiral."

Bethany nodded, then stepped on the sigil.

RAVENWOOD

This seemed to be the place where they made all their bad decisions. There sat Malorn and Duncan, on the bench behind the myth school. This was the place where they decided to sneak up on little life wizards and conjure a skeleton in front of them. This was the place they decided to stick glue in Falmea's hair. This was the place where they had decided to go after Seveira.

"You know," said Malorn, "I've been thinking."

"Always a bad idea."

"I know this seems kind of cruel, but Seveira was our friend. The least we could do for her is being there when she dies."

"Dies?"

"Yeah. The headmaster just took the "destined ones" to Krokotopia."

"Oh. I guess we should go, then. Just one problem. How the heck are we going to get there?"

THE HOUSE OF BLACKNESS

They teleported directly to her, appeared inside her dungeon in a flash of skulls, and then ran to the side to avoid battle.

She was sitting on the ground, all curled up, he head on top of her knees, as if nothing in the world mattered to her anymore. That was good, I guess, since she was about to die.

"Seveira?" Malorn called.

She didn't notice. Or at least pretended not to, it was impossible to tell. She shifted so that her back was facing them.

"Seveira, I'm sorry I had to bring you here. Everyone would have died otherwise. It's to prevent you from truly becoming a known evil wizard – so that you can be remembered the way you really are. Funny. Daring. Awesome. Beautiful. Whoever doesn't see you like this _isn't human."_ Malorn continued to speak his feelings about her, given this one last chance. He didn't realize that she actually had been listening, and was sobbing into her knees. Duncan turned away. He knew one day she would die, but not like this.

There was a blinding flash of light at the doorway and they all knew someone was going inside. Seveira picked up her sword and walked to the center of the room. It was time. Malorn and Duncan stepped into the knee – deep dark water to avoid getting caught in the battle. Just before the black heart inside of her took over, Malorn was able to look her in the eye one last time. _I'll see you in heaven, Seveira._

"Alright, let's do what we came here to do." Thomas stepped forward, and they were all sucked into a dueling circle.

The battle was fierce, violent, and raging. Seveira's health had not increased, but she seemed to get a critical every time and her spells were twice as strong as they should have been.

It was only a matter of time before she took down Bethany. Bethany's resistance to fire prevented her from getting killed, but she was out of the battle for good. There were burns all over her from Seveira's too – strong helephant, and she was crying. _What a prissy. _

Rage burned inside of Thomas. She had burned the skin clean off Bethany's arm! She would die. Die. Die. Die. He forgot all about that little secret he had kept to himself….

He casted a frost giant. An _enormous _critical blasted off him. It landed its hammer on Seveira's head with a _thwack_. 445,601 damage. Malorn's eyes bulged.

The dueling circle vanished suddenly. Seveira gasped and seemed to freeze for a moment. Thomas hurried over to Bethany and shielded her in case Seveira decided to carve them up with that sword. Thomas gulped. There was silence.

Then Severia exploded.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, : THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! There is one more after this! (and then after that there's a sequel)<strong>

**So don't "give up" on me, ok? ;)**

**- Severina**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alrighty, I kind of left a cliffhanger on chapter 7, this is where it gets all figured out. There will definately be a sequel and maybe a few tie-in short stories after this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Not really the end, is it?<strong>

The explosion was _extremely_ dramatic, almost too dramatic. She had thrown her arms outward before a ball of black light erupted from her abdomen and burst outwards, enveloping her and blinding everyone. When the light had dimmed, all that was left of her were a few three – foot – long black hair locks, a piece of her stiletto heel, and that black sword. The rest had vanished completely, without a trace.

Bethany stood up, cradling her injured arm.

"Let's go. We did what we had to. The black heart is gone."

Malorn was too shocked to even cry. He was frozen. She was gone. _It's better this way,_ he reminded himself, _she won't be remembered as the black heart._ Before he left, Malorn had walked to the center of the room, intent to keep any trace of Seveira with him. He had then draped the hair over his arm, slipped the broken heel in his pocket, and picked up the sword. The sword. Every inch of that sword glowed with her existence. She wasn't, in a way, fully gone. He walked out of the room. Duncan followed soon after. Thomas, however, stayed.

After Duncan Grimwater had left the room, Thomas circled the perimeter of the battlefield. Both the water and the ground were speckled with blood. Black blood. Seveira. _What had he done?_

There was something he never told Headmaster Ambrose. He was never destined. It was said in an old legend that there would be two wizards of the light who would come and slaughter the dark. One female and one male. The female was Bethany. The male was _Simeon._

Thomas didn't want to let anyone down, so he had played along. His plan was to fight Seveira, but let Bethany finish her off. His rage had taken control of him and he had acted without thinking…..

He walked out of the room, saying silent apologies to Seveira as he left. It was pretty much the last kind thing he'd ever do.

Deep within him, the black heart pumped darkness through his veins.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>So it's not gone after all...and she's not dead as you think! <strong>

**Look for the first chapter of my sequel, _The Horror in Reality, _it will be up very soon! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**- Severina**


End file.
